Project Description: This proposal describes the Research Training Program for Neurology and Neurosurgery Residents at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) and Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) of Harvard Medical School (HMS). The program combines the exciting variety of collaborative research opportunities available at these campuses with a dedicated core group of neuroscience mentors. Mentors have been carefully selected by the PIs on the basis of research activity, experience guiding clinicians in the early stages of successful research careers, and commitment to this program to develop neurology and neurosurgery residents into effective physician-scientists. A steering committee has been meeting regularly during the creation of this application and will closely oversee all aspects of the resident research training experience. Public Health Relevance: There is a widely recognized need for translational and clinical research in neurological diseases. Neurology and neurosurgery resident trainees are young physicians who are completing their clinical training and have first-hand knowledge of the limits of current technologies. Many of the residents at Massachusetts General Hospital and Brigham and Women's Hospitals of Harvard Medical School have extensive research backgrounds, and have expressed interest in neurological research. This application will link the tremendous depth and breadth of research resources available in the Harvard system to a small group of dedicated senior neuroscientists. These scientists are active researchers who have abundant experience training young physician researchers and who care deeply about the future of neurological research. These senior scientists will serve as mentors to guide the initial research experience of the neurology residents. A steering committee will help match residents and mentors and will monitor all aspects of the program's efficacy.